


The Actor

by EmmaB13



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaB13/pseuds/EmmaB13
Summary: Sebastian has a new boyfriend, who Hunter doesn't approve of.
Relationships: Cooper Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 9





	The Actor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @yellowbutterflies because she asked me for Coopbastian or Huntbastian

It seemed that Sebastian Smythe had it all.

He had money (although almost every student at Dalton did), he was the former captain of the Warblers and current co-captain (but if anyone asked, Hunter was the captain, Sebastian was more of an assistant; he stepped down from his position, but Hunter insisted he at least helped out), he was still the lead at any competitions, and he had a famous boyfriend. And Hunter was jealous. 

When Sebastian heard Cooper was in town, he invited him to visit Dalton and watch the Warblers, and maybe offer some help. Cooper accepted immediately. Hunter didn't like the idea of it, but he agreed anyway. If Sebastian wanted it, he wouldn't say no. And everyone else seemed to like the idea. After all, Cooper had been a Warbler as well, and despite leaving before most of the current ones joined, they all knew him. And even if they didn't, they all knew Blaine, his younger brother, who was apparently much less cool.

Hunter watched as Sebastian led Cooper through the halls of Dalton Academy. He wanted to tell them that Sebastian giving a tour was pointless, Cooper already knew where everything was. "You know, I used to hate this school and everyone in it," Cooper said. "But if you had been here, I would've hated everyone but one person."

"I feel the same way," Sebastian said, kissing Cooper's cheek. Again, Hunter wanted to say something. Did Sebastian forget about him, was he just agreeing with whatever Cooper said, or did Sebastian actually hate him? Hunter didn't think he was likeable and he wouldn't be surprised if any other Warbler had said that, but he and Sebastian had always been best friends. But instead of saying something, he just rolled his eyes. God, love could turn people into such idiots... "Come on, Coop. Let's go to the practice room. Everyone's waiting." Sebastian grabbed Cooper's hand and ran down the hall with him. Hunter watched, not caring if he was late.

When Hunter did come in, Cooper was in the middle of his speech to the Warblers. Sebastian was watching him with a huge smile. Hunter sighed loudly and sat in the open seat closest to where Sebastian was. They weren't beside each other like he would have wanted, but it was the best he could do. Sebastian looked over when he saw Hunter come in. "You're late, Hunt."

"I couldn't care less," Hunter said. 

Sebastian turned back to Cooper. "He's weird sometimes. I guess now is one of those times..."

"I'm weird sometimes?" Hunter asked. "Cooper turned you into a whole different person!"

"Have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, you don't actually know Sebastian as well as you thought?" Cooper asked.

"Have you ever thought that you're not good for him?!"

"Do I have two guys fighting over me?" Sebastian asked. "That's kind of hot." Nick and Jeff both laughed at that. "I'm being completely serious."

"I'd fight for you any day," Cooper replied, winking.

"Gross," Hunter said.

"You're gross."

"I know I'm irresistible, but you don't have to fight," Sebastian said. 

"No offense, Seb, but I have no interest in you," Hunter said.

"Sure you don't," Sebastian said sarcastically. Then he went to sit in Cooper's lap. "Anyway, you were saying?"

Cooper continued his speech as Hunter glared at him and Sebastian. He hated Cooper, he hated the fact that they were together. And he didn't want to be with Sebastian, he only wanted him happy. He wasn't with Cooper, no matter what he thought. Hunter could see that the relationship wasn't good. He knew how Cooper was, that everyone that actually knew him hated him. He was loved by the public, but it was all an act. Hunter found it ironic that Cooper was a horrible actor onscreen, but he was constantly acting and everyone believed it. Even now, hearing Cooper speak, Hunter wondered how anyone could like him. His advice was terrible and anyone should know that. Most of the Warblers seemed to be confused by what he was saying, but some of them, including Sebastian, were listening to and believing every word he said.

Hunter didn't want to be with Sebastian, but he could treat him better than Cooper did. _Anyone_ could treat him better than Cooper did. Sebastian deserved the world, and he could probably get any guy he wanted. Why would he settle for Cooper? Either Cooper had Sebastian under his spell, or Sebastian was severely underestimating himself.

After Cooper's speech, he kissed Sebastian and picked him up, carrying him out of the room. And Hunter didn't see them again for the rest of the night. He hoped that Cooper wasn't hurting Sebastian in any way, although Hunter was sure Sebastian wouldn't allow that.

The next day, Hunter was happy to see Sebastian by himself. "Hey, Seb. Where's Cooper? Did he leave already?"

"No, not yet," Sebastian replied. Disappointing. "He'll be back soon. He went out to lunch with Blaine and their parents. He didn't want to, but apparently he had no choice."

Hunter nodded and sat beside Sebastian. "Can we talk? And don't try to argue. Just hear me out."

"Yeah, sure," Sebastian replied. "Is this something important? I've never seen you so serious."

"It is, actually. It's about you and Cooper," Hunter explained. "I don't think he's good for you. You're a completely different person around him. And I know love can change a person, but it shouldn't be to this extent. I care about you, Sebastian, and I don't want to see you hurt. And you know how Cooper is. He'll lure you in with his charm, then turn on you. You know how he is with Blaine, so why would you want to be with someone like that? You can have anyone you want. You don't have to settle."

"I'm not settling," Sebastian replied. "And how he is with Blaine, that doesn't count. They're brothers. He's a good person, really."

"I just want you happy. I care about you, okay?"

"I didn't realize you had a soft side," Sebastian said, smiling. "But really, I care about you too. And I get it, you're worried... But you know what? I think you'd feel this way no matter who I was with. When I was with... I don't remember his name, the guy from Scandals, you had a problem with that. When I told you how I felt about Blaine, you had a problem with that. So Cooper isn't the issue. What is?"

"It's Cooper," Hunter said. "First of all, the fact that you can't remember that guy's name shows what that problem was. And I don't have a problem with Blaine, I just didn't think it was a good idea because you had no chance with him."

"Hunter, please... You can talk to me. We're best friends, aren't we supposed to tell each other everything?"

Hunter sighed. "I don't know, Sebastian. I can't tell you because I don't know." He looked down. "Maybe the problem is seeing you with someone that isn't me. Which sounds incredibly stupid, especially since I wasn't aware I had feelings before right now..."

"Really? That's adorable, Hunt. Really. And I hate to break your heart, but seeing as that's what I'm known for... I don't plan on leaving Cooper any time soon. But if I do, you'll be the first person I go to. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm wait-listed. Got it."

Sebastian laughed. "At least you're next in line!"

"Lucky me," Hunter said sarcastically, laughing as well.

"I love you, Hunt." 

"I love you too. As a friend, of course."

"If you say so." Sebastian smiled and pulled Hunter into a tight hug.


End file.
